The Flames of Chaos
by Addaline
Summary: Un jour, en rentrant chez lui, Tsuna est pris d'affreux maux de ventre et finit par sombrer dans l'inconscience. Quand il se réveille, il se retrouve dans un endroit bien étrange... avec des personnes qu'il ne croyait pas revoir à ce moment là ! et il n'est pas au bout de ses peines ! une immense menace plane sur les Vongola ! mais qui est réellement l'ennemi ?
1. 1 Mais que ce passe t'il !

**Flames of Chaos**

Chaos ! voici la première fiction que je vais poster sur ce site ! rien de très exceptionnel, je l'ai retrouvé dans les notes de mon Ipod, et je l'ai continuée … et améliorée. Ah ! Et l'histoire se passe à la fin du manga (attention risque de spoil !), seulement j'ai décidée que les gants de Tsuna n'ont pas changés de forme tout comme les bagues, donc ils sont comme à la fin de l'anime ! et Natsu et ses amis ont toujours leurs petites boites ^^ voilà, désolé des changements !

En espérant que ça vous plaise ! on se retrouve en fin de chapitre !

Katekyo Hitman Reborn ne m'appartient pas,

juste l'histoire, sortie de ma tête dérangée.

* * *

**Chapter one**

Tsuna marchait en direction de sa maison, le regard dans le vide. Il venait des laisser ses amis au croisement des différentes rues dans lesquelles ils habitaient. Tsuna fit la mou en repensant à sa journée, elle avait été plus que maussade. Comme d'habitude quoi. Il réfléchissait à tout ce qu'il s'était passé depuis que lui et ses gardiens étaient rentrés de leur voyage dans le futur. Ils n'avaient pas eu un seul moment de répit depuis.

Entre la cérémonie de succession qui avait viré au désastre complet à cause des Shimons, les batailles qu'ils avaient dû mener contre eux, les Vindices avec les souvenirs de Vongola Primo et de Shimon Primo ainsi que leurs révélations, et, quand tout cela prit fin, il y eu le tour des Arcobalenos pour la bataille pour les pacificateurs avec Cheker Face. Il faut dire qu'ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de se poser et de faire le point.

Tsuna savait qu'il serait mort depuis longtemps s'il n'avait pas écouté son Hyper Intuition. Et là, il hésitait à rentrer chez lui car cette dernière lui chuchotait de ne pas rentrer chez lui ce soir, au contraire, d'essayer de s'en éloigner le plus. Il soupira. Il savait que le futur problème sera lié aux Vongolas et à la mafia. Pas besoin de son intuition pour le deviner. Il appréhendait ce qui allait suivre. Un énième frisson lui parcouru le dos. Il allait se passer quelque chose de mauvais pour lui, c'était aussi sûr que les oiseaux pondent des œufs et que la terre est ronde. Pas que ça changeait son quotidien, non pas du tout, au contraire, mais plus il approchait de sa maison, plus la tension augmentait, lui causant un mal de tête atroce. Tsuna n'osa pas allait plus loin, ou du moins son corps refusait de le faire. Fatigué, il était maintenant torturé par des maux de ventre terrible. Il comprenait à présent ce que pouvait ressentir Irie Soichi, mécanicien et tacticien de génie, souvent victime de maux de ventre horribles lors de périodes de stress (c'est à dire quasiment tout le temps, il stresse si facilement). Tsuna soupira en s'asseyant contre un mur séparant une maison et la rue. Il allait se faire gronder, mais tant pis, il attendra que son intuition se calme.

Assis contre le mur, les yeux levés vers le ciel d'été, Tsuna laissa divaguer ses pensées. La rue déserte le plongeait dans un calme qu'il ne connaissait que trop peu. Les petits nuages défilaient lentement dans le ciel bleu. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, son anniversaire se passera dans une semaine. Il aurait seize ans. Il soupira une nouvelle fois. Il ne voulait voulait pas le fêter, ça allait encore ce terminer en bataille générale. Il le savait depuis le temps. Le temps ? Ça faisait combien de temps que Reborn squattait sa maison ? Hum... deux ans. Deux ans que Reborn lui faisait subir un entraînement digne de Satan lui même. Deux ans aussi qu'il avait rencontré ses amis. Deux ans que la mafia s'était incrustée dans son triste quotidien. Triste, triste parce qu'entre les humiliations à longueur de journée, les moqueries, la solitude et sa constante malchance, on ne pouvait pas dire que ses journées étaient très joyeuses. Oh, bien sûr, maintenant il avait toujours sa Super Malchance, les humiliations continuaient et les moqueries étaient toujours présentes mais il n'était plus tout seul. Il n'avait plus cette solitude qui lui collait aux baskets. Grâce à Reborn. Il l'admettait.

Tsuna ferma les yeux en se laissant bercer par le doux vent. Ses maux de ventre et de tête s'étaient calmés, mais restaient présents. Il repensa à ses amis et gardiens.

Il y avait Gokudera qui se considérait comme son bras droit. Il était colérique, mais, au fond, Tsuna savait qu'il ferait n'importe quoi pour lui et pour sa famille, qu'il aimait. Ces derniers temps, il faisait de son mieux pour être moins colérique, et ainsi devenir plus sociable. Il avait appris à arrêter de lancer ses dynamites pour oui ou pour un nom. Il avait fait beaucoup d'efforts ses deux dernières années.

Ensuite était venu Yamamoto. Fan de base-ball, il excellait dans de nombreux domaines. Son père tenait un restaurant de sushi, que Tsuna considérait comme le meilleur de tout Nanimori. Yamamoto était un épéiste hors pair, et, au grand désespoir de Gokudera, avait toujours un sourire accroché aux lèvres, et ouvrait souvent la bouche pour faire une remarque pour le moins stupide. Il ne montrait jamais ses pensées ou émotions, ce que Tsuna aurait aimé. Il s'entraînait durement sur le maniement du sabre. Le futur boss sourit doucement en pensant à lui. Il avait le don d'apaiser les esprits rien qu'en rigolant.

Ryohei était arrivé, hurlant ses extrêmes! pour un rien. C'était un boxeur acharné, qui passait son temps à s'entraîner, courir et hurler. Il semblait être tout le contraire de sa petite sœur, Kyoko, qui était calme, posée et réfléchissait toujours avant d'agir. Il aimait sa sœur et ses amis. Ces deux dernières années, il avait beaucoup mûrit, mais il restait tout de même plus qu'énergique. Et même s'il est passé au lycée, dans lequel il a fondé un club de boxe, il continue à « harceler » Tsuna pour qu'il rejoigne ce dernier. Ce qui énervait Gokudera et faisait rire Yamamoto.

Lambo était arrivé d'une manière assez... originale. Soit, en criant des « à mort Reborn » ou des « prépare toi, Lambo-sama va attaquer ! » et en lançant des grenades à tout va. Mais Lambo a grandit depuis. Il a sept ans, et fait beaucoup d'efforts pour aider à la maison. Il reste tout de même assez vantard, et continu de faire des bêtises, mais il n'essaie plus de tuer Reborn, ni d'embêter Tsuna (qu'il admire profondément). Oui, décidément Tsuna est fier de son petit frère.

Puis Hibari est venu agrandir la famille à grand coups de tonfas et de « je vais te mordre à mort, herbivore ». Le très craint préfet de Nanimori et chef du Comité de discipline du collège s'était joint à eux pour les « aider ». Idée foireuse de Reborn. Mais Tsuna était heureux de l'avoir à ses côtés. Il était très solitaire, associable et refusait de monter au lycée, mais avec l'arrivée de Tsuna et de sa famille, il y est finalement passé, sous prétexte qu'il se devait de surveiller les herbivores catastrophiques et est devenu un peu ( je dis bien un peu, hein, c'est pas devenu aussi un adorable chaton qui aime se faire caliner et les ananas, rêvez pas non plus xD ) plus sociable, il a arrêté de « mordre à mort » toutes les personnes qu'il croise. Pour le plus grand soulagement de Tsuna.

Mukuro s'est ensuite incrusté avec tout son lot de problèmes. Il a d'abord voulu « tuer » Tsuna, mais il a bien fini par accepter le poste qui lui était proposé. Sous le prétexte qu'un jour il prendrait possession du corps du petit brun et renverserait la mafia et les Vongolas. Mukuro n'avait pas changé depuis ces dernières années, il continue de prendre du plaisir à embêter Hibari et à causer des soucis à tout le monde en faisant des blagues complètement dérangées (et stupides). Mais bon, sans lui, la vie ne serait pas drôle. Tsuna a fini par apprendre à apprécier ses blagues inutiles.

Si Mukuro n'a pas changé, ce n'est pas le cas de Chrome, qui n'est plus la jeune filles renfermée et hyper timide lors de leur rencontre, elle s'est bien affirmée, sortant plus souvent avec Kyoko et Haru, et prenant du bon temps avec elles. Sa timidité est toujours présente, mais elle fait beaucoup d'efforts pour la cacher.

Tsuna sourit. Il ferma les yeux en se laissant bercer par le doux vent et sombra lentement dans la douceur du sommeil et des rêves.

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, il flottait au milieu de... ben, rien du tout en fait... il regarda autour de lui encore tout groggy. Un bleu clair mais profond l'entourait, des nuages semblaient glisser sur ce dernier, et au loin un soleil éclairait doucement le lieu. On aurait dit l'intérieur des anneaux... Lentement Tsuna se redressa. Il ne se déplaçait que grâce à la brise qui le soufflait lentement vers le soleil... qui n'était pas un soleil. C'était une flamme majestueuse, d'une pureté sans égale. Tsuna l'observa, frissonnant à chaque mouvement qu'elle effectuait. Elle semblait vivante, elle semblait vouloir lui dire quelque chose. Quelque chose que Tsuna ne comprenait pas, mais il n'en tînt pas compte. Il tendit sa main vers la flamme, qui vint lui lécher les doigts, sans le brûler. Elle était chaude, mais pas brûlante. Elle diffusait une douce chaleur en lui, comme si son sang réagissait à son contact. C'était reposant, et il aurait voulu rester là plus longtemps, dans ce ciel si calme, avec tout ses éléments, avec cette flamme majestueuse, mais quelque chose le gênait. Sans prévenir, un éclair blanc fusa, l'obligeant à fermer les yeux et à mettre fin à sa contemplation.

Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, il fut à nouveau tiraillé par des maux de ventre et de tête, encore plus forts qu'avant. Supportant la douleur, il releva la tête et aperçu des flammes, non pas calmes comme celle qu'il avait admiré plus tôt, mais agressives et brûlantes. La fumée attaqua sa gorge et ses yeux, l'empêchant de voir et de respirer correctement. Tout ce qu'il pu distinguer entre les larmes qui commençaient à couler le long de ses joues fut des ombres l'entourer et des mains le saisir avant de fermer les yeux et de sombrer dans les méandres de l'inconscience.

...

Reborn tournait en rond. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Et Tsuna qui était en retard... Pourquoi n'était-il pas encore partit le chercher? La mama lui avait demandé de garder la maison pendant qu'elle faisait les courses avec Fuuta, Bianci, I-pin et la vache stupide. Il avait promis et tout le monde savait que Reborn tenait toujours ses promesses. Il avait appelé Yamamoto et Gokudera et ils lui avaient dit que non, qu'ils s'étaient séparés au croisement comme d'habitude. Reborn mourait d'envie de partir chercher son stupide élève, mais non, il ne pouvait pas. Le plus grand tueur du monde ne pouvait pas à cause d'une promesse faite à la mama.

Yamamoto et Gokudera faisaient toujours le chemin ensemble ( au grand dam de Gokudera), mais quand ils avaient fait le trajet avec Tsuna jusqu'au croisement, ils avaient bien vu qu'il était plus pâle que d'habitude, mais ils l'avaient laissé partir, pensant qu'il pourrait rentrer chez lui tout seul. Et là, Reborn les avaient appelés pour savoir si Tsuna était avec eux. En entendant la question de Reborn, ils s'était regardés et, d'un parfait accord, avaient fait demi-tour en répondant que non. Tsuna n'était pas avec eux. Ils avaient entendu Reborn souffler et les deux gardiens avaient affirmé qu'ils partaient le chercher. Et ils s'étaient séparés en partant dans des directions opposées.

Ryohei faisait son habituel footing quand l'extrême bébé l'avait appelé. Lorsqu'il appris que Tsuna avait extrêmement disparu, il avait fait un extrême demi-tour et avait extrêmement dit qu'il allait le chercher à l'extrême. Avec néanmoins un peu d'inquiétude dans la voix.

Hibari patrouillait lorsque son téléphone sonna dans sa poche. Il le sortit tout en se promettant de mordre à mort l'imbécile qui osait le déranger. C'est en entendant que l'herbivore en chef avait disparu qu'il prit ses « responsabilités » et affirma qu'il allait le retrouver et le mordre à mort pour avoir troublé la « paix » de Nanimori. C'est ainsi que le chef des carnivores partit, droit comme un i, rétablir la « paix » de Nanimori.

Mukuro s'amusait à écraser (massacrer) des (pauvres et innocents) marshmallows lorsque son téléphone vibra. Il répondit, énervé, mais son énervement fut vite dissous par le fait que le petit boss -et futur corps en passant par là, avait disparu. Il eu un sourire sadique et son rire si caractéristique franchi ses lèvres. Il affirma que l'on ne touchait pas à ses possessions sans son autorisation. Il appela sa chère Nagi pour la mettre au courant et disparu dans un nuage de fumée.

Chrome se baladait dans le parc lorsque son sauveur l'appela. Elle écarquilla les yeux en apprenant que son cher boss avait disparu. Elle prévînt Mukuro qu'elle partait à sa recherche. Elle lui proposa un point de rendez vous, et partit le rejoindre en courant, inquiète pour son boss préféré.

Tout les gardiens (sauf Lambo qui était avec Nana) cherchaient Tsuna quand une explosion retentit. Reborn alerté par le bruit était sortit dans le jardin une maison dans une rue adjacente était en feu. Avec la chaleur et le vent, le feu s'était propagé à une incroyable vitesse et les pompiers avaient du mal à le maîtriser. Ils avaient alors évacués tout les civils de la zone menacée et les avaient regroupés dans un grand gymnase. C'est ainsi que toute la famiglia de Tsuna se retrouva et pût faire le point.

Personne n'avait trouvé Tsuna.

À suivre...

* * *

voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu (et que je n'ai pas fait trop de fautes xP) ^^ je ne garantit pas une sortie régulière, mais je ferai de mon mieux ! (je pense que ça risque d'être le Samedi, si possible)

arrivederci tutti !


	2. 2 Mobilisation !

**The Flames of Chaos**

**capitulo due**

yo me revoici ! xD la suite !

merci à tout ceux qui ont lu et reviewé ou même mit en suivi la fic ! ça m'a fait trop plaisir !

alors merci à ; Himutsu-Chan (ma première revieweuse !:3), Akuuma Tsukeshine ( merci encore pour ta review !), DragonneYukkin ( ta review m'a fait bien rire ! xD), MissXYZ (merci, heureuse e te présenter la suite !), llamas del cielo ( je te répondrai plus bas ! ;D) et enfin NaomiDiPiuma (merci pour la review :D) ! merci à vous tous !

llamas del cielo ; coucou ! je suis heureuse que le dernier chapitre t'es plu ! j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant ! (j'espère qu'il y aura moins de fautes mais je ne garantis rien ^^') et je ne compte pas te libérer de mes filets pour l'instant ! ah, je peux pas te dire grand chose, mais je peux t'assurer que se sera une happy end ^^ donc ne t'inquiète pas ! Tsuna risque de souffrir un peu, mais ce n'est rien de grave ! xD j'espère qu'il te plaira ! et j'attend ta prochaine review avec impatience !

* * *

_Personne n'avait trouvé Tsuna..._

OoOoOo

Chrome et Mukuro avaient essayés de le repérer grâce à leurs illusions, sans rien trouver.

Ryohei avait fait trois fois le tour du lycée, énervant Hibari, qui cherchait aussi Tsuna, et ils entamèrent une course poursuite dans tout Nanimori, l'un criant des «extrêmes !» et l'autre promettant mille souffrances à ceux qui oseraient le déranger.

Yamamoto et Gokudera s'étaient séparés et étaient passés par deux rues différentes pour enfin se retrouver au croisement. Ils ne l'avaient pas vus.

C'est à ce moment que l'incendie s'était déclaré.

Ils se retrouvèrent tous, et discutèrent de leurs recherches. Bianci, Fûuta, Ipin et Lambo furent mit au courant, tandis que Yamamoto tentait de rassurer la mère de Tsuna... Qui eu une réaction qui surprit tout le petit groupe elle leur avait sourit, et répondit qu'elle faisait confiance à Tsuna, qu'il était plus fort que ce qu'il laissait penser... Tout les gardiens la regardèrent, surpris, tandis que Reborn baissa son fedora en souriant. Ainsi elle avait à peu près compris ce que Tsuna lui cachait depuis deux ans... il ne fallait pas sous-estimer la femme du chef du CEDEF.

….

Lorsque Tsuna se réveilla, la première chose qu'il put constater était le fait qu'il se sentait bien. La seconde chose qu'il constata fut qu'il était allongé sur un lit de paille et qu'il avait les mains liées par une longue chaîne. Et enfin la troisième chose qu'il réalisa fut qu'il se trouvait dans une chambre. Ou une cellule, au choix.

Tsuna cligna des yeux. Il ne ressentait aucune peur ni panique, et se sentait plutôt bien. Non, en fait il ne ressentait _rien. _Seulement un calme permanent, qui se rapprochait de le sensation qui l'habitait lorsqu'il était en hyper mode -pourtant il ne se rappelait pas avoir pris sa pilule- il était calme et pouvait réfléchir sans avoir de pensées parasites. Mais ce calme qu'il éprouvait en ce moment était bizarre. Comme pendant son « rêve » avec la Flamme.

Il s'assit sur le lit et regarda autour de lui avec attention. La pièce semblait vieille. Il y avait une table en bois en face du lit avec une petite chaise et une armoire était placée contre un mur. À son opposé il y avait une porte qui devait mener hors de la salle. Les murs étaient en pierre et le sol, bien que poussiéreux, était dallé. La pièce était éclairée par une meurtrière placée en hauteur et une lucarne était accrochée au dessus de la porte.

L'endroit en lui même ne lui paraissait pas hostile, mais il y avait trop de points sombres pour pouvoir se détendre. Il allait falloir éclaircir ses points. Tsuna reporta son attention sur lui. Il était habillé de son uniforme du lycée de Nanimori, ses mains étaient liées et il n'était pas armé, par contre il avait son anneau du Ciel. Quelques égratignures étaient présentes mais rien de grave.

C'était déjà ça.

Il se leva en chancelant et réussi à atteindre la porte. Ses jambes semblaient s'être affaiblies malgré tout. À sa grande surprise, la porte n'était pas verrouillée. Il passa doucement sa tête par son embrasure et regarda autour de lui. Il y avait un couloir qui partait des deux côtés. Il s'attendait à ce qu'il y ait au moins quelqu'un, mais non, il n'y avait personne. Il finit par sortir, toujours à l'affût du moindre son. Il sortit alors lentement, faisant tout de même attention à ne pas faire trop de bruit. Il commença alors à marcher, partant du côté gauche, qui semblait descendre.

Tsuna marchait maintenant depuis un moment. Ses jambes semblaient être devenues plus fortes qu'à son réveil. Il avançait, mais pourtant l'endroit ne changeait pas, le décors était toujours le même. Seul l'air semblait se refroidir. Les dalles qui composaient le sol, le mur, fait de pierres chauffées par le soleil, les portes, les lanternes accrochées au plafond et même les meurtrières semblaient se répéter.

Il marchait tranquillement lorsqu'un cri brisa le silence. Tsuna s'arrêta, sentant son cœur accélérer, l'affolement prenant le contrôle de ses sens. Un second cri vînt déchirer le calme pourtant si vrai que Tsuna avait ressentit plus tôt. Ils se retourna, hésitant à faire marche arrière, ou à aller voir ce qu'il se passait, et peut être à aider. Un troisième cri le décida. Sa gentillesse prit le dessus, laissant sa peur de côté pour le moment. Le courage prit possession de ses jambes et il se mit à courir à toute vitesse, le son de ses pas se répercutant dans le couloir sans fin. Plus il courait, plus les cris étaient forts, et résonnait dans son esprit épouvanté, imaginant les pires scènes. Finalement il arriva devant la porte d'où semblaient venir les cris, qui étaient toujours plus lancinants, plus désespérés. Ces derniers torturaient l'esprit de Tsuna, il voulait que ça s'arrête, que cet homme arrête de souffrir. La main tremblante, il essaya d'ouvrir la porte, mais celle ci était verrouillée. Impuissant, il la regarda, et des larmes se mirent d'elles même à couler sur ses joues.

Après un moment, les cris finirent par s'arrêter, et c'est pantelant que Tsuna s'assit contre le mur d'en face, regrettant son inutilité. Il continua à regarder la porte, en espérant vainement qu'elle finisse par s'ouvrir. Il attendit ainsi pendant longtemps, et la luminosité commençait à baisser.

Puis, à un moment, alors qu'il faisait presque nuit, les lanternes accrochées au plafond s'allumèrent comme par magie. Une douce lueur envahi le couloir, l'ombre des flammes des lanternes dansant sur les murs. Tsuna, étonné, releva la tête et observa l'étrange ballet que faisait les ombres et les lumières, emplissant le couloir d'une ambiance un peu féerique. Lentement, il se leva et marcha dans le sens contraire. Il avançait, appréciant le calme qui était revenu. Il n'avait même pas prit le temps de sécher ses larmes, qui continuaient de couler le long de ses joues. Il était seul dans un endroit inconnu et plus que louche.

Le petit boss avançait, et ne prêtait aucune attention à ce qu'il l'entourait. De toute façon, il savait qu'il ne retrouverait pas sa « chambre », puisque tout se ressemblait ici.

Il finit, épuisé, par s'arrêter et s'asseoir de nouveau contre le mur, se demandant réellement si l'endroit n'était pas abandonné, et que les cris de douleur entendus plus tôt n'étaient pas le fruit de son imagination. Il sourit. Ses ravisseurs avaient dû l'oublier... Alors qu'il commençait à s'endormir, une pensée se dirigea vers ses amis, il se demanda s'ils le cherchaient et qu'ils s'inquiétait.

Tsuna laissa échapper un petit rire. Si Reborn avait surpris ses pensées, il l'aurait frappé, affirmé qu'il était stupide et qu'il devait avoir confiance en ses amis.

…

Timoteo était en train de faire la paperasse lorsqu'il reçu un appel de Reborn. Ce dernier lui expliqua que Tsuna avait disparu en sortant du lycée. Ses gardiens l'avaient cherchées partout sans le trouver et qu'une étrange explosion avait eu lieu à ce moment là.

« attends, répète Reborn, demanda le Nono, tu sais, je me fais vieux, et j'ai dû mal comprendre ce que tu as dit... »

Reborn soupira.

« Tsuna a disparu après une explosion dans la ville. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il c'est passé, etl ors de l'explosion tous les gardiens étaient à sa recherche.

\- Et toi, que faisais-tu ?! Tu n'étais pas censé le garder sous constante surveillance ?! Es-tu près à assumer tes responsabilités si jamais il se fait tuer ? Te rends tu compte de la gravité de la situation Reborn ? Que comptes-tu faire ? s'écria le parrain des Vongola, scandalisé.

\- J'en assume les entières responsabilités. Je ne sais pas où se trouve Tsuna, et aucune de mes sources d'informations ne le savent.

\- En as-tu parlé à d'autres personnes ?

\- Non.

\- Dans ce cas, ne le fais pas. Il faut éviter d'ébruiter le fait que le futur boss des Vongolas ait disparu. Nous avons assez à faire pour retrouver Tsuna. Je ne veux pas avoir nos ennemis dans les pattes. Je vais appeler Iemitsu et Xanxus. Prépare toi à partir en mission.

\- Très bien. »

Timoteo soupira. Il ne manquait plus que ça, Reborn qui commençait _aussi_ à rater des missions. Qu'est ce qui a bien pu se passer pour que Reborn échoue ? Il composa le numéro de Iemitsu, puis il porta l'appareil à l'oreille.

…

Basil regarda, blasé, son chef faire le gamin. Il lui avait juste apporté quelques papiers à signer ! Pourquoi se mettait-il à bouder ? Certes, il venait tout juste de finir de signer une autre pile, mais quand on est le chef du CEDEF, on assume ses responsabilités ! Finalement, il capitula et, tout en maudissant son irresponsable de chef, en pris une partie des papiers.

« Fais le reste et assume tes responsabilités ! s'écria t-il.

\- merci Basil ! dit Iemitsu avec un sourire triomphant. Tu viens d'aider ton boss qui était la victime de ces papiers démoniaques !

\- Fainéant ! » Maugréa t-il en s'asseyant à l'un des bureaux pour commencer à travailler.

Décidemment, il n'y avait que Lal pour le faire obéir... Iemitsu lui fit un sourire d'ange et se pencha aussi sur les papiers en face de lui. Ils complétèrent ainsi les différents documents pendant un moment, et, lorsque le téléphone sonna, Iemitsu, tout content de pouvoir échapper un moment à la paperasse, se jeta littéralement sur ce dernier. Basil le regarda, exaspéré, et se remit au travail. Enfin, il aurait bien voulu, mais en apercevant le visage serré de son boss, il se dit qu'il était mieux d'attendre sagement sans faire de bruit. Un petit moment se passa dans le silence, puis un « QUOI ?! » Retentissant sorti de la bouche du chef du CEDEF. Basil grimaça, et, en voyant l'air scandalisé de son boss, se redressa.

« je vais tuer Reborn ! c'est décidé ! Avez-vous seulement une idée d'où c'est qu'il pourrait être ?! ... »

Basil lança un regard courroucé vers Iemitsu. Il allait encore rameuter tout le monde à crier comme ça. Et puis... quelqu'un aurait disparu ? Une mine inquiète se dessina sur son visage.

« QUOI ? Timoteo ! il faut à tout prix le chercher ! je vais envoyer tout mes hommes le chercher si tu veux ! Ils sont de confiance ! ... »

Colère, inquiétude, désespoir, impuissance... il y avait tellement de sentiments dans sa voix que Basil eu envie de savoir ce que le Nono (parce qu'apparemment c'était lui) disait.

« Tu vas employer _ce_ moyen là ? Mais je ne savais pas que les Bovino l'avaient fi- … ah, je vois. Alors on va faire ça... mais tu es sur que ça ne vas pas le blesser ? … d'accord, j'y envoie mes hommes... hum, ok. Réunion d'urgence ? J'y serai, ne t'en fais pas. Je pars de suite. »

Iemitsu raccrocha et vit le regard inquiet de son subordonné.

« On part Basil. Tsuna a disparu. Il y a une réunion d'urgence avec la Varia, les Arcobalenos, les Cavalonnes, les Shimons et les Bovinos. »

Basil écarquilla les yeux. Tsuna avait disparu. Et le Nono avait convoqué seulement les plus vieilles familles alliées de réelle confiance, ce qui confirmait la gravité de la situation. Il suivi son boss, qui en passant donnait des directives. Dans son sillage, les hommes en costard s'activaient, lui obéissant au doigt et à l'œil. Lal et Colonello les rejoignirent, et ensembles, ils montèrent dans le jet privé qui venait tout juste de sortir de l'un des garages sous la commande d'Iemitsu. Les hommes sortirent en s'activant, certains imprimant les documents tout justes envoyés par le Nono, d'autres nettoyant rapidement l'avion et préparant la piste. Seulement dix minutes plus tard, ils décollèrent, Iemitsu rageant contre ses hommes et l'avion, qui n'allaient pas assez vite à son goût. Le trajet fut rapide (en même temps, de Milan à Rome en jet, ça fais pas loin...) et ils arrivèrent au QG des Vongolas une vingtaine de minutes plus tard. Ils furent accueilli par des « bonjour ! » ou des « ravi de vous revoir ! ». Iemitsu ne prit même pas le temps d'y répondre et se dirigea directement vers la salle de réunion, ouvrit les battant de la lourde porte d'un geste rageur et entra comme une furie dans la salle, cherchant le Nono du regard. Il vit là, assis sur une chaise au milieu des domestiques qui s'activaient pour préparer la salle le plus rapidement possible, sa canne en main, un air grave sur le visage. Iemitsu ne se retînt pas plus longtemps.

« TIMOTEO ! qu'est ce que ça signifie ! où est Reborn que je le tue sur place ! Comment ça Tsuna a disparu ! réponds moi !, fit-il en l'attrapant violemment par le col.

\- du calme Iemitsu. Reborn va tout nous expliquer lorsque tout le monde sera là. Attends un peu et prends ton mal en patience, comme tout les bons chefs. Si tes subordonnés te voient ainsi, ils s'inquiéteront et seront moins efficaces. » expliqua calmement le Nono.

En effet, lorsque Iemitsu, en se retournant vers ses camarades, lorsqu'il croisa leurs regards inquiets, il comprit que s'énerver ne servirait à rien d'autre qu'à inquiéter ses amis. Lentement, il relâcha le Nono qui rajusta sa cravate avec un triste sourire.

Une petite heure après, les Vongolas, les Shimons, les Arcobalenos, les Cavalonnes et les Bovinos furent réunis dans la pièce, un air grave sur le visage. Le temps semblait suspendu, et lorsque Timoteo pris la parole, tous furent en accord sur une chose.

Ils se battraient pour retrouver Tsuna, et ils le ramènerai vivant sur le trône des Vongolas.

…

Lorsque Tsuna rouvrit les yeux, il faisait jour, et les lanternes s'étaient éteintes. Il s'était assoupi contre le mur. Il s'essuya rapidement les larmes qui restaient et cligna des yeux, aveuglé par la luminosité causée par le jour. La vision encore floue, il ne pu voir que des ombres noires autour de lui. Apparemment il n'était plus seul. Son hyper-Intuition se déclencha (tiens, ça faisait longtemps...) lui chuchotant qu'il avait déjà rencontré ces personnes et qu'elles pouvaient être dangereuses. Lorsque ses yeux s'habituèrent à la lumière ambiante, ne pu retenir un hoquet du surprise. En face de lui se tenaient...

« vous... vous êtes... ! S'écria t-il

\- Sawada Tsunayoshi, allias Vongola Decimo, veuillez nous suivre. »

* * *

capitulo doce, fin !

voilà j'espère que ça vous a plu ! en attendant, dans les jours qui vont suivre je vais essayer de poster un petit omake sur ce chapitre ! xD oui j'ai que ça à faire pour ces vacances ! bon j'ai failli poster le chapitre sans les tirets des dialogues ! je sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé, mis ça me les avait enlevé ! ensuite je me suis relue, j'espère ne pas avoir laissé trop de fautes ! il y a certains passages dont je ne suis pas très satisfaite, mais j'espère qu'il ne vous ont pas trop gênés !

aller, Arrivederci a tutti !


	3. omake du chapitre deux !

coucou tout le monde !

me revoici pour vous poster l'omake dont je vous avais parlé à la fin du second chapitre !

je remercie tout ceux qui ont reviewé, et pour les anonymes, je répondrais Samedi prochain, avec le troisième chapitre, désolé ! ^^'

bon, j'espère qu'il vous fera au moins sourire !

* * *

_10 ans plus tard, QG du CEDEF _

Hibari était devenu le nouveau chef de CEDEF suite au départ de Iemitsu pour la retraite. Basil était devenu son second, et par conséquent avait hérité de la paperasse de son chef, qui avait déjà ses obligations de Gardien Vongola.

Il soupira en voyant la nouvelle pile de paperasse arriver. Maintenant il comprenait pourquoi Iemitsu fuyait tellement ces papiers maudits. Parce qu'à chaque fois qu'on croyait en être venu à bout, il y avait d'autres qui arrivaient. Basil regretta un peu de s'être énervé contre lui dans ses moments là. Mais jamais il ne lui dira, jamais...

Il recommença à écrire lorsque la porte s'ouvrit brutalement sur l'ancien chef bruyant du CEDEF. Manquait plus que ça.

« yo ! alors, comment ce porte le CEDEF, Basil ? Je suppose que ce sadique d'Hibari s'amuse à te refiler toute sa paperasse ? » S'écria t-il, tout content.

C'est en voyant le regard blasé de son ami qu'il comprit. Quoi, j'en sais trop rien moi...

« ne t'en fais pas, moi aussi ! Colonelo s'arrangeait toujours pour me refiler toute la paperasse !

\- ce n'est pas ça... dit doucement Basil.

\- Oh ? Ou alors tu aurais reçu une demande de mariage enflammée ! Ça m'est déjà arrivé une fois ! à peine j'avais lu la demande que l'autre côté du manoir à sauté ! du coup j'ai dû la refuser... et puis j'ai ma Nana chérie ! fit t-il en se tortillant. Tiens, tiens, j'ai une photo, tu veux voir ? Hein ? Dit il en se collant au pauvre Basil complètement dépassé.

\- Non, c'est bon, merci... si tu pouvais me laisser finir ça, ça me ferais plaisir... s'exclama Basil.

\- aller, fais pas le timide, je sais que ma Nana est la plus belle et que tu as peur de tomber sous son charme, mais ne t'en fais pas, je te remettrais les idées en place ! Insista Iemitsu en agitant la photographie devant les yeux de Basil.

\- J'ai dit non ! »

A ce moment là, on toqua à la porte, demandant le droit d'enter. Basil l'autorisa et un mafieux en costard entra et déposa les papiers en disant qu'ils venaient de la Varia et qu'il fallait les lire en priorité. Puis il ressorti, sans demander son reste.

Basil les pris en main, ignorant l'ancien boss. Il parcouru les différentes pages et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Pour faire simple, c'était une déclaration de guerre. Il froissa les feuilles et les jeta à la poubelle. Iemitsu le regarda sans comprendre. Basil sorti alors une feuille vierge et se prépara à écrire une réponse.

De suite après, Lal entra dans le bureau, sans toquer bien sûr, et déposa une pile de papiers. « à compléter pour demain » dit elle en repartant, ignorant (encore) Iemitsu. Celui-ci la regarda partir, se demandant pourquoi tout le monde l'ignorait. On entendit ensuite des paroles, une insulte, un gros BOUM et un cri de douleur.

Peu de temps après, Colonelo entra, une grosse bosse sur la tête, rouspétant contre une certaine femme qui le frappait sans raisons. Iemitsu le salua, lui demandant ce qu'il c'était passé. Colonelo marmonna des trucs inintelligibles et lança un regard noir à son ancien boss. Il déposa une énorme pile de feuilles sur le bureau en affirmant que c'était à rendre pour le lendemain et parti, sa fidèle mouette sur l'épaule. Iemitsu rigola et tourna la tête vers Basil. Le pauvre c'était retrouvé avec trois nouvelles piles de papiers à ranger et à trier. Iemitsu fini par ranger sa photo, et se prépara à partir lorsque, par mégarde, il renversa la pile de papier que Basil venait tout juste de finir de trier. il eu un rire nerveux et dit qu'il allait rentrer et le laisser travailler.

Du moins, il aurait bien voulu, si un rire à glacer le sang n'était pas sorti de la bouche de Basil, une aura sombre emplissant la pièce.

Oups...

Basil ne pu faire autre chose. Il craqua.

Pourtant il savait que cela ne lui ferait que du mal.

Il passa toute la nuit à rattraper le retard qu'il avait prit, et le lendemain il reçu encore plus de paperasse. Iemitsu finit à l'hôpital, et toute l'aile ouest du QG était à refaire, consumée par ses flammes de la pluie.

Journée de merde.

Comme quoi plus on est patient, plus les dégâts sont gros lorsqu'on pète un câble...

Méfiez-vous des personnes patientes.

et même les flammes de la pluie peuvent être effrayantes !

* * *

fin !

c'est un petit omake que j'avais imaginé lorsque j'ai écris la scène entre Basil et Iemitsu dans le second chapitre ^^' mais je n'avais pas eu le temps de le mettre à la suite du chapitre, alors voilà ^^" désolé !

en attendant, j'espère qu'il vous a plu, j'ai lu beaucoup de fics où Tsuna est victime des papiers et je me suis dis "pourquoi pas Basil ?" et voilà, j'ai pondu ça !

bon, sinon je maintiens, le prochain chapitre pour Samedi !

arrivederci !


	4. 3 Mais qu'est ce que je fous là !

**Flames of Chaos**

**capitulo tre**

coucou tout le monde ! me revoici pour poster le troisième chapitre ! j'espère qu'il vous plaira !

et tout d'abord, **je tiens à remercier Mizu-chan**, qui a accepté de corriger les fautes et les incohérences qu'il y avait dans ce chapitre ! (et en espérant ne pas en avoir rajouté entre temps xD)

et ensuite un grand merci à ceux qui ont pris la peine de laisser une review ! **merchiii à Akuuma Tsukeshine, amelieprosper, DragonneYukkin, Mizu-chan** (encore une fois ! ^^) et enfin à **llamas del cielo** ! (merci d'avoir reviewé à l'omake aussi ^^) et merci à ceux qui me suivent !

**réponse à llamas del cielo** ; avant tout, merci d'avoir reviewé ! ça m'a fait trop plaisir !  
et je suis vraiment heureuse qu'ils t'aient plu ! et oui, je tiens à te garder dans mes filets un moment encore ! pour Byakuran, ça aurait pu, mais non, c'est pas lui ! mais c'est une bonne hypothèse, je n'y avais pas pensé ! mon imagination digne d'un écrivain ?! moi ?! naaan ! juste, impossible que ça arrive ! xD regarde l'écart entre moi et Akira-sensei, par exemple ! xD mais merci ! c'est un super compliment que tu m'as fait ! ^^ ne t'en fait pas pour Tsuna, il ne vas pas souffrir pour l'instant ^^ pas dans ce chapitre du moins x) moi aussi c'est mon perso préféré ! mais tu sais, je pense que Iemitsu est près à tout pour son fils ^^ mais il doit être suicidaire, en effet ^^ oui, je pense que Reborn va en baver plus tard ! xD et vii, même Hibari et Mukuro ^^ (en se servant d'excuses bidons, bien sûr, ils sont trop fiers pour avouer qu'ils s'inquiètent pour Tsuna !) je dirais mieux ! d'une croix rouge sang ! xD  
je suis contente que t'ai rigolé, perso, l'humour, c'est pas toujours mon fort ^^' et la paperasse est l'ennemi de tout boss qui se respecte ! pauvre Basil et Tsuna x) en effet, je devrais rajouter pauvre manoir aussi ! aller, je te retiens pas plus, va lire le chapitre ! xD

* * *

**Mais qu'est-ce que je fous là ?!**

_« Tsunayoshi Sawada, alias Vongola Decimo, veuillez nous suivre. »_

Tsuna écarquilla les yeux. En face de lui se tenaient Bermuda et Jager.

Les Vindices l'entouraient, ne lui laissant aucune chance de s'enfuir. Non, même s'ils ne l'avaient pas cerné, il n'aurait eu aucune chance de leur résister sans ses pilules. Les Vindices étaient forts, il ne fallait pas les sous-estimer, Tsuna le savait pour les avoir déjà combattus. Il se releva, se mettant en position de combat.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

\- Suivez-nous.

Les Vindices commencèrent à avancer, n'hésitant pas à le pousser s'il ne le faisait pas. Tsuna fut obligé de les suivre.

Si les Vindices étaient là, alors ça voulait dire... Non, ce n'est pas possible, si ? Il ne pourrait pas être à Vendicare... Mais... Même si c'était vrai, pourquoi ? Il n'a pourtant rien fait qui contredirait les règles de la Mafia... il a même aidé à sauver les Arcobalenos ! Alors comment se serait-il retrouvé dans la prison de la Mafia ? Il jeta un regard interrogateur dans le dos de Bermuda, ne comprenant vraiment pas ce qu'il foutait là...

Ils marchèrent longtemps, sans aucune pause, longeant le couloir sans fin, qui semblait ne mener nulle part. Longtemps, si longtemps que Tsuna croyait que cela durerait pour l'éternité. Au bout d'un moment, à sa grande surprise, Bermuda prit la parole.

\- il n'empêche que tu nous as surpris, nous ne pensions vraiment pas que tu te réveillerais si tôt, et encore moins que tu te retrouverais aussi loin de ta chambre. D'ailleurs, pendant un instant, alors que nous te cherchions, Jager a cru que tu t'étais échappé. Chose complètement impossible et inimaginable ! Affirma le Vindice en hochant la tête. Et puis regarde-toi ! Ça fait des jours que tu n'as ni mangé, ni marché, c'est étonnant que tu puisses tenir debout et même marcher ! D'ailleurs, en regardant plus près, tu semble plus mature que quand on s'était combattu !

Ça alors, Tsuna n'aurait jamais imaginé que Bermuda serait aussi bavard et lui ferait des compliments... Il en fut bouche bée, et se retrouva incapable de prononcer un seul mot, quand bien même il l'aurait voulu, tellement cela paraissait incroyable. Le sinistre et effroyable chef des Vindices lui faisait la discussion... Lorsqu'il l'avait combattu, il n'aurait jamais pensé que son pire ennemi du moment lui ferait la causette comme si rien ne les opposaient. Il parlait, parlait, encore et encore, un vrai moulin à paroles !

Mais en quelque sorte ça le soulageait. Le silence commençait à lui peser. Le calme qu'il ressentait en permanence ne le rassurait pas non plus. Il était loin de sa famille, de ses amis, sans savoir pourquoi, et ne comprenait pas non plus ce qu'il se passait autour de lui. D'abord, en rejoignant sa maison, son hyper-intuition l'avait fait souffrir, puis il y avait aussi les rêves étranges qu'il faisait, et maintenant il se retrouvait, du moins il le pensait, à Vendicare. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passait ?! Il est vraiment temps qu'il se réveille.

Bermuda dû sentir qu'il ne l'écoutait plus, car il se retourna pour le regarder.

\- Decimo, quelque chose ne va pas ? Demanda-t-il.

Tsuna le regarda curieusement. Il semblait avoir grandi depuis la bataille des Arcobalenos, comme tous les autres tueurs depuis que la malédiction avait été levée. Mais il semblait grandir moins vite que Reborn ou les autres... du moins, c'était l'impression qu'il donnait.

Lorsque la question parvînt au cerveau de Tsuna, et qu'il se rendit compte que tous les Vindices le regardait avec intérêt, il senti le rouge qui lui montait aux joues. Il leur adressa un sourire fatigué et répondit que ça allait en dissipant leurs inquiétudes d'un revers de la main. Enfin presque, ils se doutaient bien que le petit boss se posait des questions - normal entre nous - mais ils ne le relevèrent pas. Bermuda eu un sourire et reparti, se remettant à parler, de tout et de rien.

\- bien sûr, lorsque Mukuro s'est échappé, c'était une exception, mais nous ferons en sorte que cela ne se reproduise pas.

En entendant le nom de son gardien, Tsuna regarda le dos du Vindice avec un intérêt renouvelé.

\- pourquoi dites-vous qu'il est impossible de s'échapper si Mukuro l'a fait ? S'il l'a fait avec Ken et Chikusa, il est possible que d'autres personnes y parviennent aussi, non ?

\- Decimo, cela n'arrivera plus, ce seront les seules et dernières personnes qui auront réussi à s'échapper, à présent nous renforçons les sécurités.

\- Mais vous aviez bien dit que vous aviez cru que je m'étais échappé, ce qui veut dire que vous ne saviez pas que j'étais sorti de la chambre. Raisonna gentiment Tsuna.

\- c'est vrai, mais si tu étais sorti de ta chambre, c'est uniquement parce que tu étais dans une section qui n'est pas surveillée, et puis, je pense que tu l'auras remarqué, même si tu as pu sortir de ta chambre, tu n'as pas pu sortir de la prison. Pour cela, il faut notre accord. Rokudo Mukuro a pu le faire car il avait un complice en dehors, et qu'il avait de très grandes compétences au niveau des illusions. Expliqua le Vindice

\- Je vois...

\- tiens, nous y sommes.

\- C'est...

\- Ta chambre, tu y resteras pour une durée indéterminée. Dit Bermuda.

\- Mais... commença Tsuna.

\- Enfile ça, tes vêtements sont déchirés, le coupa l'ex-Arcobaleno en lui tendant des habits noirs, attends nous ici, on viendra te chercher ce soir.

Tsuna regarda les habits d'un air méfiant. Il s'apprêta à demander des explications, mais lorsqu'il releva la tête, les Vindices avaient disparu. Le silence était revenu, et les questions s'étaient faîtes encore plus nombreuses. « Mais qu'est-ce que je fous là ?! ». Il savait peut-être qui l'avait enlevé, mais ça ne l'avançait pas tellement... Bon sang, il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir posé plus de questions ! Il resta devant sa chambre un moment, se maudissant, et il y serait encore si son ventre n'avait pas grondé, et si un mal de tête insoutenable ne l'avait pas pris. Il avait faim, et pas qu'un peu.

Il finit par entrer, et retrouva la chambre dans laquelle il s'était réveillé. Le lit de paille, l'armoire, la meurtrière et la lanterne étaient toujours à leur place. Mais lorsque une odeur lui empli les narines, son regard se tourna directement vers sa source.

Sur la table était posé une assiette avec de la nourriture encore fumante, ainsi qu'un pichet d'eau et un verre posés à côté. En s'approchant, Tsuna découvrit une tranche de viande et des haricots verts. Il s'assit et prit le couteau et la fourchette en main, essayant de les utiliser. Reborn lui avait montré comment faire, mais il ne s'y était toujours pas habitué. Alors, lentement, il essaya de piquer les haricots verts, et les porta, un par un, à sa bouche.

Il mangea lentement, de toute façon il ne pouvait pas aller plus vite, savourant les aliments, et écoutant les bruits autour de lui. Il ne s'était jamais sentit aussi seul. Du moins, depuis longtemps. Depuis que Reborn était apparu dans sa vie. Il sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux encore une fois. Ses amis lui manquaient horriblement. Qu'est-ce qu'il ne donnerait pas pour les revoir ! Il ne savait même pas depuis combien de temps il était là. Depuis qu'il s'était réveillé, il savait qu'un jour s'était écoulé, mais pendant combien de temps avait-il dormi ? Vu la faiblesse de ses jambes, lorsqu'il s'était levé, il pensait que cela faisait assez longtemps.

Tsuna finit de manger, se leva, et fit le tour de sa chambre. Il tourna trois ou quatre fois autour de la table, en réfléchissant à ce qu'il pourrait faire. Il ne pouvait pas sortir de la pièce, les Vindices lui avait dit de les attendre, alors il allait le faire. Finalement, son regard se reporta sur les vêtements.

Il les prit et alla s'asseoir sur le lit. Lorsqu'il les déplia, il ne put retenir ne exclamation surprise. Il y avait un ensemble de costard, à savoir une veste noire, une chemise blanche, un pantalon noir ainsi qu'une cravate noire. C'était comme ça qu'il était habillé lors du Choice, dans le futur contre Byakuran. À ce moment-là, ils s'étaient fait laminés. Tsuna esquissa une moue. Il n'aimait pas vraiment être habillé comme ça.

Il y avait aussi une longue cape noire, avec une capuche. Lorsqu'il la déplia, un miroir tomba des plis du tissu. Intrigué, Tsuna prit l'objet et le tourna dans ses mains.

Le miroir était en or, sculpté, avec un motif représentant le sceau Vongola à l'arrière. Tsuna passa le doigt dessus, songeur. Tout autour de la vitre, l'or était sculpté de manière à former des flammes. Les couleurs différait autour, le manche était d'un orange pur, puissant, puis, en remontant passait au rouge, puis jaune, vert, bleu, indigo et violet. Les sept flammes, les sept gardiens.

Tsuna sourit. Il n'était pas seul. Il le savait, ils étaient liés, et rien ne pourrait les séparer. Il sourit et ferma les yeux. Il s'allongea sur le lit et passa les bras sous sa tête. Il rêvassa pendant un moment, écoutant les bruits qui passaient par la meurtrière. Il entendait le vent souffler, les oiseaux... des mouettes... S'il y avait des mouettes, c'était qu'il devait être proche de la mer.

Il finit par rouvrir les yeux, et observa une nouvelle fois le miroir. Il le reprit et se regarda dedans. Seulement, ce qu'il y vit le surprit tellement qu'il se figea.

\- mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce délire...

…

Tous les gardiens de la dixième génération s'étaient réunis sur le toit du lycée de Namimori, faisant fuir les autres élèves qui étaient venus aussi. Il est vrai que voir Hibari, le dangereux chef du Comité de discipline avec Mukuro, qui même sans rien faire était louche, Gokudera qui avait des allures de yakuza, Lambo, habillé assez bizarrement, Yamamoto qui avait pris un air plus que sérieux, et qui était presque effrayant, et Ryohei qui criait des choses incompréhensibles, il y avait de quoi avoir peur.

Tous, à leur manière, s'inquiétaient pour leur boss. Sans lui, ils se sentaient perdus, délaissés. Même Reborn et les Shimons étaient partis, les laissant se débrouiller seuls. Du coup, Hibari avait mobilisé tous les membres du Comité pour faire des recherches dans toute la ville et ses alentours. À commencer par le lieu où l'incendie s'était déclaré. Par ailleurs, les causes de ce dernier n'avaient pas été identifiées, les pompiers ne comprenaient pas comment il avait démarré.

La mère de Tsuna, à qui on avait raconté un bobard, ne semblait pas s'en inquiéter plus que ça. Bah, après tout, si son fils était parti avec son père au Maroc pour construire un château, ça lui allait, elle savait qu'il était en sécurité -ou pas. Elle semblait quand même nostalgique, regrettant son fils. Alors elle faisait le ménage dans sa chambre trois fois par jour, et lorsqu'elle fermait la porte en sortant, elle voyait Lambo, les yeux mouillés, en train de l'attendre. Alors, elle lui souriait, lui prenait la main, et l'amenait à la cuisine pour lui donner une sucette, et Lambo lui posait toujours, inlassablement, la même question.

\- est-ce que Tsuna-nii rentrera ?

Et là, elle le prenait sur ses genoux, sous les regards tristes de Fuuta et d'Ipin, et lui répondait simplement :

\- Tsun-kun reviendra toujours ici quand il part, parce qu'ici, c'est sa maison.

Et après, Lambo, rassuré - pour le moment - repartait jouer avec Ipin et Fuuta, sous le regard attendrit de la Mama. Elle tournait alors la tête vers le ciel, et demandait silencieusement à ce qu'Iemitsu et son fils rentrent vite.

Fin !

Follow up, minna !

* * *

bon,voici la fin du chapitre trois ^^ encore merci à Mizu-chan pour avoir corrigé les fautes et les incohérences que j'avais faite ! x)

j'espère qu'il vous aura plu !

et donc, sauf imprévu, le prochain chapitre Samedi prochain !

une petite review pour me dire vos impressions ?

bon, sur ce, je vous souhaite una buona giornata !

arrivederci !


	5. 4 une journée de plus

**The Flames of Chaos**

**Capitulo quattro**

coucou tout le monde ! j'espère que vous allez bien ! Voici le quatrième chapitre !

Merci à ceux qui ont mit en suivi, qui ont tout simplement lu ou mieux ! Reviewé ! xD

Je remercie **llamas del cielo**, **tahury**, **Mizu-chan **(désolé de pas avoir pu te l'envoyer plus tôt! xO), **DragonneYukkin, Phoenix Carmin **pour leur reviews !

et un spécial thank's à **Mizu-chan** qui malgré mon retard à pu corriger ce chapitre !

à **llamas del cielo :** j'espère que tu aimeras autant ce chapitre ! désolé pour les tirets, je l'ai corrigé, c'était juste un petit bug ! xD en effet, le pauvre, il a rien demandé, et il se retrouve en prison ! Ce miroir est spécial en effet, mais sa vrai fonction, c'est pour plus tard ! x) tu as de bonnes idées, c'est peut être ça ! (xD ne t'excuse pas ! Il doit avoir trop la classe, je suis trop d'accord avec toi !) c'est à peu près ça ! Il faut courir dans ce cas là, et ne surtout pas les approcher xD enfin, si on n'est pas suicidaire !  
Arg, courage ! je peux rien faire pour toi là, ^^' aller, courage, profite quand même de tes vacances ! Les miennes, elles sont terminées ! J'attends ta prochaine review avec impatience ! ^^  
arrivederci

à **tahury : **coucou ! Je suis heureuse que ça te plaise ^^ pour le cœur de la fic et les révélations, c'est pas pour tout de suite ^^' ( c'est bien d'être curieuse ! X3)  
ahah, mystère mystère ! C'est pas pour tout de suite, les retrouvailles ! C'est vers la fin ça ! xP  
sérieux ?! J'arrive à faire ça moi ?! Wow, j'y croyais pas trop ! J'essaie juste de pas aller trop vite et de tout détailler pour faire les quatre pages du chapitre ! xD tant mieux alors, j'espère que ce chapitre ne te décevras pas !  
La voici !  
p.s : arg, merci des corrections, je suis désolé ^^ je ne parle pas italien (mais je compte apprendre ! Bientôt ! xD), doce, c'est douze en espagnol ^o^ là, ça va, l'espagnol, je maîtrise ! Et, bien sûr que tu as le droit de remarquer quand je fais des fautes (surtout si c'est dans ta langue paternelle !) et pis, je compte pas faire des dialogues en italien ( regarde, en quelques mots, j'ai fais plein de fautes xD) ! Merci ! Et pis t'as raison, je fais pareil ! J'attends ta prochaine review avec impatience !

* * *

_« Mais qu'est ce que c'est que ce délire... »_

Tsuna regarda le miroir, incrédule. Mais bon sang, pourquoi c'était toujours sur lui que tombait les pires ennuis ?

Il ne comprenait plus rien maintenant.

Ses yeux étaient d'un orange crépusculaire, se dégradant vers du marron clair sur les bords. L'air sérieux qu'il arborait lorsqu'il était en hyper-mode planait sur son visage. Il semblait vraiment plus mature, il comprenait maintenant pourquoi Bermuda lui avait dit qu'il semblait plus mature, et il était vrai qu'il avait grandi entre temps (heureusement à vrai dire)... mais, pourquoi ? Pourquoi il était comme ça ? Qu'est ce qu'il lui arrivait ? Il était frustré, c'était une évidence. Les questions se bousculaient dans sa tête, et les larmes lui brûlaient les yeux, menaçant de tomber une nouvelle fois. Il en avait marre, encore une fois toute cette histoire avait été causée par la mafia. Et encore une fois, il en prenait plein la tête, et le petit boss commençait vraiment à regretter tout ça. Pourtant, il savait qu'il ne le devrait pas.

Il fusilla la miroir du regard, qui, le surprenant, sembla réagir. Il paru s'illuminer une demi-seconde, et Tsuna failli croire qu'il avait rêvé. Mais son intuition lui chuchotait qu'il y avait bien quelque chose de plus dans ce petit miroir.

Lentement Tsuna se releva et observa les habits qui étaient restés sur le bord du lit. Il se décida à les mettre.

Alors qu'il fermait les boutons de la chemise, après avoir enfilé le pantalon noir, son regard se reporta sur le miroir, rêveur. Il prit la cravate et commença à la nouer. Il sourit tristement en faisant le nœud, se rappelant les conseils de Gokudera et sa dispute à sens unique avec Yamamoto. Il mit ensuite la veste noire, et lissa le tout en faisant de grand gestes avec ses mains. Puis il prit la cape et la posa sur la chaise, après l'avoir observée de plus près. Elle était d'un beau velours, douce au toucher, sûrement agréable à porter, et surtout chaude. Il se redressa, et observa la lumière qui filtrait de la meurtrière. Il devait être en milieu d'après midi. Il ne savait pas quand exactement viendrais le chercher les Vindices, mais il risquait de s'ennuyer. Surtout avec la rengaine d'énergie qui affluait dans son corps. Il se rappelait toutes ses batailles, et avait envie d'être libre, de pouvoir courir un peu. Quelques jours ont suffi, il voulait sortir et sentir le vent dans ses cheveux, et rigoler avec ses amis.

Ils lui manquaient tellement...

il tira la chaise et s'assit, s'affalant sur la table. Il chercha des yeux quelque chose à faire, ne voulant pas rester là et s'ennuyer toute l'après midi, surtout que ce n'est pas le miroir qui va l'occuper aussi longtemps. Finalement, son regard se posa sur l'armoire. Peut être qu'il y aura quelque chose de posé à l'intérieur, qui sait...

(Et oui, Tsuna était une personne curieuse, très curieuse même !)

Il se leva et avança vers le meuble et l'ouvrit. À l'intérieur des petits objets étaient posés et un bout de papier était mis en évidence. Il le prit, et lu les quelques mots inscrits dessus, d'une écriture fine, agréable à lire. C'était vraiment Bermuda qui avait écrit ? Ou alors peut être Jager...

_« cher Decimo, tu trouveras le nécessaire dans cette armoire. Tu penseras à remercier leur propriétaires. »_

Tsuna haussa un sourcil. Remercier les propriétaires ? Quels propriétaires ? Il releva la tête et observa les objets posés sur les étagères. Oh, intéressant...

...

Dino Cavallone, parrain de la grande famille Cavallone, venait de s'écrouler sur son lit en soufflant. Romario le regarda faire, un air inquiet sur le visage.

\- Vous êtes sûr que ça ira pour Tsunayoshi ?

\- Pour l'instant rien n'est sûr, Romario. Tout ce que je peux dire, c'est que Tsuna est fort, répondit Dino

\- J'espère qu'il va bien... soupira son second.

\- tout ce que nous pouvons faire, c'est de nous mobiliser et prier pour qu'il ne soit pas mort... affirma tristement Dino.

\- Cela ne vous ressemble pas... dit doucement Romario, vous semblez si résigné...

\- malheureusement, je le sait, mais que veux-tu que je fasse? Je ne peux rien faire de plus ! S'écria le blond.

Romario baissa les yeux, et Dino serra les poings. Ils ne pouvaient rien faire de plus, juste envoyer des petites équipes de recherche pour essayer de le retrouver, tout en espérant que les familles ennemies ne remarqueront la disparition de l'héritier que le plus tard possible.

Parce qu'ils ne pourront pas la cacher indéfiniment...

…

Reborn souffla. Tout les autres arcobalenos le regardaient. Il baissa la tête, honteux. Il avait échoué. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il avait échoué. Il avait échoué pour la mission la plus importante que l'on lui ait confié. Tsuna avait disparu, et était peut être mort à l'heure qu'il est. Et il ne supportait pas les regards qu'on lui jetait.

Bref, il avait échoué.

\- Oï, Reborn, il s'est passé quoi kora ?

\- je l'ai déjà dis Colonelo, grogna le tueur. Pendant la réunion, je l'ai répété maintes et maintes fois pour que Iemitsu comprenne, et évite ainsi de crever bêtement, et lui il a compris, contrairement à toi.

\- Kora, Reborn, tu veux te battre ?! S'écria le militaire.

\- Ça a dû être dur pour toi, Reborn. dit doucement Aria.

Le concerné haussa les épaules, il savait que personne n'était pas parfait -surtout pas lui- et échouait forcément un jour. Et il a fallu que ce soit maintenant. Il s'en voulait à mort.

\- et pile au moment où le Nono a le plus besoin d'un héritier, il va être obligé d'accepter le boss comme successeur. Je vais pouvoir amasser plus d'argent comme ça.

\- Mammon ! Ne fait pas comme si le Decimo était déjà vaincu kora ! S'écria Colonelo.

\- Malheureusement, j'en ai bien peur, Colonelo. Soupira Fon.

\- Mais... et Reborn ? Demanda maladroitement Skull.

\- Quoi, Reborn ?! S'écrièrent à l'unisson Lal et Colonelo en lui sautant dessus.

\- Aïe ! Mais, Reborn ne saurait pas où pourrait être le Decimo ?! Cria le cascadeur en courant pour échapper aux deux arcobalenos qui lui avaient sautés dessus.

Tout les regard se dirigèrent vers le tueur en question. Encore une fois...

Reborn baissa son fedora en soupirant. Ils le savaient tous autant que lui, si il avait eu une idée -même incorrecte- , il l'aurait dite depuis longtemps. Mais là... non, rien, nada, il n'en avait pas la moindre idée, et, de toute façon, il ne pense pas que se soit Tsuna qui fasse sa crise et ait fugué. Il est pas con a ce point quand même... du moins, il l'espérait... arg ! Il ne savait même plus !  
Franchement, lui, le tueur à gage numéro un, perdait son sang froid à cause de la disparition d'un gamin ! Nan, et puis quoi encore ! Il faut qu'il se reprenne !

Reborn semblait... troublé... tous l'avait remarqué. D'ailleurs, il était étrangement silencieux... Aria afficha un air triste, Lal baissa les yeux, Mammon soupira et marmonna un truc comme quoi il perdait son temps, Fon expira et Colonelo frappa Skull. Ça aurait été presque marrant de voir les Élus regretter un gamin. Sauf que ce gamin, c'était Tsuna...

…

Iemitsu cassa son stylo. C'était un nouveau. Enfin, c'était le quarante-troisième nouveau. De la journée. Basil lui jeta un regard agacé. Encore.

\- tu as encore mit de l'encre partout ! Tiens, débrouille toi avec ça ! J'en ai marre de faire la femme de ménage. Fit-il en déposant un rouleau de papier sur le bureau.

\- ah, désolé Basil, je crois que j'ai taché la feuille aussi.

\- Eh ben dépêche toi de tout éponger, on fera des photocopies plus tard ! Ordonna t-il.

\- Ouais, futur boss... sourit Iemitsu.

\- Te fous pas de moi ! S'indigna le dénommé Basil.

Iemitsu rigola mais une fois Basil partit faire des photocopies, son sourire fut remplacé par une grimace de tristesse. Il se prit la tête entre les mains et attendit le retour de son camarade.

…

Tsuna s'était assis par terre, et observait avec fascination une tétine orange, qui ressemblait à s'y tromper à celle de l'arcobaleno du ciel. Ayant fini de la détailler (parce que Reborn n'a jamais voulu le laisser toucher à la sienne), il se releva et se remit à la recherche d'une autre occupation. Il revînt se placer devant l'armoire et regarda ce qu'elle contenait, et il compta huit objets, tous différents, et plus ou moins dangereux.

Il frissonna en regardant un couteau d'argent, drôlement bien aiguisé. Il avait trop peur de se blesser avec, et préféra ne pas le toucher. Il y avait aussi une cartouche de pistolet, allez savoir ce qu'il en ferait. En regardant bien, il trouva aussi une bague, qui pouvait supporter sa flamme. Il découvrit aussi un costume de rechange avec une paire de gants, blancs, un grand sac (de randonnée), un paquet de feuilles blanches, un peu jaunies, et un bouquet de flèches, sûrement empoisonnées...

Le mot disait que ces objets lui seront utiles, mais il ne voyait pas en quoi... lentement, il referma l'armoire, un peu déçu de ne pas y avoir trouvé, ni Natsu, ni ses gants. Son regard se porta vers la meurtrière. Des rayons orangés illuminaient la pièce, lui donnant exactement la même ambiance que l'autre soir. Les Vindices ne devraient pas tarder.

Tsuna alla s'asseoir sur le lit, et repensa une nouvelle fois aux cris qu'il avait entendu. Était-ce la réalité ? Ou était-ce son imagination ? Qu'aurait t-il dû faire ? Non, avait-il bien fait ? Que c'était il passé ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi cette personne semblait tellement souffrir ? Était-ce juste possible ?

Il s'allongea sur le lit, à bout de nerfs. Il reprit le miroir qu'il avait laissé plus tôt, et regarda une nouvelle fois à l'intérieur. Il avait toujours ses yeux orangés, toujours le même visage sérieux. Il sentait qu'il y avait quelque chose dans ce miroir, mais il n'arrivait toujours pas à comprendre quoi. C'était comme si sa flamme et son intuition réagissaient à son contact. Mais il n'arrivait pas à comprendre quoi, comme si un mur l'en empêchait. Il prit une inspiration et se força au calme. Il ne devait pas craquer.

Finalement, il se rassit, posa le miroir et fit flamber son anneau. Sa flamme, dansante, lui réchauffa le cœur, lui rappelant que lui et ses gardiens étaient unis. Rien ne pourra les séparer. Il se rappela le rêve qu'il avait fait avant de se retrouver ici. Les flammes étaient similaires, mais celle de son rêve était beaucoup plus puissante.

Il resta assis un moment, observant la petite flamme qui se dégageait de l'anneau. Elle se mouvait au rythme de son cœur, complètement synchrones. En regardant vraiment bien, elle semblait se teinter de différentes couleurs dont un jaune éclatant, un rouge sanglant et au milieu, on pouvait parfois voir des reflets bleus, parfois indigo sur les bords, signes de sa pureté, et un discret violet se faisait voir entre l'indigo et le bleu, et du vert apparaissait entre le bleu et le jaune. Mais, la plus belle de toutes, était celle omniprésente dans la flamme, un orange crépusculaire comme ses yeux, qui semblai entourer et protéger les autres couleurs...

Tsuna cligna des yeux. À présent, la pièce était sombre, et le ciel dehors semblait chavirer entre la nuit et le jour. La luminosité avait baissé, et maintenant la chambre était baignée d'une lueur rouge sombre, et les ombres entouraient Tsuna, dont seule la flamme, qui crépitait encore sur l'anneau, éclairait le visage.

Les Vindices arrivaient, il le sentait.

La porte fini par s'ouvrir sur Jager, et, d'une voix semblant sortir de nulle part, annonça :

« Decimo, l'heure est arrivée. »

à suivre !

* * *

et nop, pas taper, s'il vous plaît, sinon, pas de chapitre la semaine prochaine ! et ouais, je fais du chantageuh ! xD

Mouhahahaha ! Je suis intouchable ! xP

arrivederci !


	6. 5 Commencement !

**The Flames of Chaos.**

**Capitolo cinque.**

**-5. commencement-**

coucou tout le monde ! je m'excuse pour le retard, franchement, j'ai eu pas mal de complications, et je n'ai pas pu terminer le chapitre à temps. désolé ! ne me tuez pas maintenant sinon vous aurez pas la suite, nah ! x) ce chapitre est plus long que les autres, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! et je dis spécialement merci à **Mizu-chan **pour avoir corrigé le chapitre !

malgré mon retard, je remercie ceux qui ont mit en suivi l'histoire, ainsi que ceux qui on laissé une review, à savoir : **M****izu Fullbuster**,** MissXYZ, tahury, Akuuma Tsukeshine, Llamas del cielo **et **Phoenix Carmin **! thank's minna !

réponse aux anonymes :

**MissXYZ : **merchiiii ! ^^ voici la suite !

**tahury :** xD pourquoi ? parce que c'est drôle voyons ^^ arww, mercii ! c'est bien d'être complètement dans une fic, j'ai toujours adoré l'être ! l'action arrivera dans un petit moment ^^ nous ne sommes que dans le début, patience, les feux de l'action arriveront dans un moment ^^ ( ah bon ? c'est pas ça ?) malheureusement je comprends, mais je peux pas trop faire plus long ^^" désolé !  
la voici, la suite !

**llamas del cielo : **xDD et moi je suis trop contente que t'es laissé une review (hyper longue en plus !)! ^^' voici la suite, en retard ! /BAM/ vii ! il parlait de Tsuna ! mais que oui, il est Kawaïïïïïï ! xDque de questions, que de questions, et non, je pas fini Cielo-chan ^^ ooh ! quelle hypothèse intéressante ! la vérité, tu la saura plus tard ^^ bon, il est déjà irrésistible, reste plus qu'à la transformer en mafieux xD voici la suite ! désolé du retard, mais me revoici ! (c'est cool d'être intouchable xP)  
arrivederci !

aller, je vous libère de mes excuses inutiles, allez lire ce chapitre et dites moi vos impressions les amis !

* * *

_« Decimo, l'heure est arrivée. »_

Tsuna releva la tête. Enfin. Il allait pouvoir en savoir plus.

...

Tous les gardiens étaient, une nouvelle fois, réunis sur le toit du lycée, en silence. Cela faisait maintenant deux semaines que Tsuna avait disparu, laissant sa famille plus qu'inquiète. Au début, les professeurs avaient été curieux sur sa disparition prématurée, tandis que les élèves avaient trouvé une nouvelle raison de se moquer de lui, pensant qu'il fuyait tout simplement, qu'il avait eu peur d'eux.

Sans Yamamoto pour calmer Gokudera, l'école, tout comme les élèves, auraient été réduits en cendre. Hibari, quant à lui, accusait quiconque croisait sa route d'avoir atteint à la paix de Nanimori, et se mettait à les « mordre à mort », tandis que Ryohei ne criait plus ses « extrêmes » avec autant d'enthousiasme que d'habitude et que Mukuro se défoulait encore plus sur Lambo.

Sans leur boss, la dixième génération des Vongola devenait incontrôlable.

Gokudera souffla. Ils en avaient marre. Tous.

Deux semaines que Tsuna avait disparu. Deux semaines qu'ils étaient sans nouvelles de leur boss, et qu'aucun adulte ne leur donnaient de nouvelles, les mettant à l'écart. Bordel, leur boss avait disparu, et eux, la seule chose qu'ils pouvaient faire était de se réunir sur le toit et espérer, ou pleurer pour la vache stupide. Ils ont combattu une escouade d'assassins professionnels et survécu, ils s'étaient battu, entraîné dans un futur où ils n'étaient rien, ils ont été confronté à l'illusionniste de la première génération, ils ont vaincu les vindices et ont sauvé les arcobalenos de leur malédiction, et voilà comment on les remerciait ? On les mettait à l'écart, on leur cache leur boss !

Ça n'allait pas se passer comme ça. Ils allaient faire leurs propres recherches, fois de Gokudera !

\- Les gars, on va se battre.

Les gardiens relevèrent la tête, étonnés que ce soit Gokudera qui leur sorte ça. C'était les paroles de Tsuna pourtant.

\- on va retrouver le boss, continua l'argenté.

Il avait utilisé boss à la place de juudaïme pour éviter de casser le discours. Il savait que son discours ne devait pas refléter sa personnalité, mais sa volonté, sa détermination. Les cours de Reborn étaient très instructifs.

\- Et on va leur montrer, à ceux qui ont enlevé le boss, à ceux qui ne veulent rien nous dire, à tous ! Que nous ne sommes pas aussi faible qu'ils croient, nous allons nous organiser et nous retrouveront le boss.

\- Kufufufu, tu sembles y croire, le chien. Mais aurais-tu oublié que nous n'avons aucune piste ?

\- Mukuro, fit le bras-droit en ignorant l'insulte, nous allons faire une liste de suspects. Je compte sur toi. Hibari, as-tu trouvé quelque chose dans tes recherches ?

\- Hn, herbivore, si j'avais trouvé un indice sur les stupides herbivores kidnappeurs, je l'aurais déjà exploité.

\- Tu as trouvé, oui ou non ? Insista Gokudera.

\- Hn, non.

\- Tch, approfondis tes recherches.

\- Je vais te mordre à mort.

\- Yamamoto, tu iras questionner les gens sur si ils ont vu des individus suspects le jour de l'incendie. Demande-leur s'ils ont vu des gens suspects. Sasagawa, tu questionneras les gens sur les fréquentations du boss, et tu recherches le plus de ragots possibles. Lambo, tu récoltes le plus d'informations possibles dans la maison des Sawada, _sans te faire prendre._

Tous regardèrent bizarrement Gokudera. Il était resté calme tout le long, et n'avait vociféré aucune menace, ni aucune insulte. Il avait tout dit, platoniquement, sans hausser la voix une seule fois. Il avait fait fi de l'insulte de Mukuro et de la menace d'Hibari, et continué son discours, proférant avec calme ses ordres. Car ce ne pouvait être de simples demandes.

Sentant les regards de ses amis (malgré lui), il rougit un peu en détournant le regard et marmonnant des choses dans sa barbe.

\- je veux juste sauver le juudaïme, ne vous faites pas d'idées... chuchota-t-il.

\- Haha, à un moment j'ai cru que t'étais passé dans l'hyper-mode de Tsuna ! Rigola Yamamoto, complètement détendu. Je le ferais, ça à l'air amusant !

\- Espèce d'idiot de base-balleur ! Ce n'est pas un jeu !

\- hn, tu n'as pas besoin de me le dire, je ferais des recherches plus étendues, herbivore. Fit le Préfet en partant.

\- Kufufu, si l'alouette le fait, je le ferais aussi. J'irais chercher les potentiels ennemis des Vongolas, kufufu... fit un Mukuro qui disparaissait déjà au milieu d'une brume violette.

\- Ça va être EXTREME ! tête de poulpe, je vais le faire à l'extrêêêêême !

\- ahah, n'effraie pas trop les gens quand même ! S'exclama Yamamoto.

\- BWAHAHAHA! Lambo-san va trouver plein d'informations ! Lambo-san va être très discret !

\- vache stupide ! Ne te fais pas chopper !

C'est ainsi que les recherches de la dixième génération débutèrent. Ça promettait beaucoup d'aventures !

...

Il allait enfin en savoir plus sur cette étrange histoire.

Tsuna se leva, attrapa la cape qu'il se mit habilement sur le dos, glissa le miroir dans la poche de sa veste et s'avança vers les vindices, trépignant d'impatience. Pour le meilleur ou pour le pire, il s'en foutait, maintenant il voulait savoir, il voulait comprendre. Jager hocha la tête, et partit, suivi des autres vindices, Tsuna au milieu.

Le petit boss prit un regard sérieux, il n'hésiterait pas. Pour sortir d'ici, pour ses amis, pour sa famille, pour lui. Il se battrait s'il le faut.

Alors qu'ils avançaient, le petit boss remarqua l'absence de Bermuda. Il en fit d'ailleurs la remarque à son guide. Ce dernier, sans se retourner lui avait répondu que son patron avait été pris par une affaire importante et qu'il était partit s'en occuper avec une escouade. Tsuna leva un sourcil à l'entente du mot escouade, il ne savait pas que les vindices étaient organisés dans leur actions. Mais c'était tout à fait possible, après tout, cela faisait plus de 400 cent ans qu'ils existaient, ils ont dû avoir le temps de s'organiser.

Ils avançaient dans le couloir, mais pourtant seuls les sons des pas de Tsuna résonnaient contre les murs de pierre. D'ailleurs, s'il avait fermé les yeux, il se serait cru seul. Il n'entendait rien d'autre à part le bruit qu'il émettait. Les vindices étaient silencieux et n'avaient aucune présence. Pourtant, Tsuna se rappelait que lors de leur confrontation, il avait été intimidé par leur aura. Comme quoi, les gardiens de Vendicare restaient un vrai mystère...

Le châtain poussa un soupir. Le soleil était maintenant couché, et il pouvait voir la lune à travers la meurtrière. La luminosité était encore suffisante pour voir où mettre les pieds, et les lanternes ne s'étaient pas encore allumées. Pensant à ces dernières, il fut piqué de curiosité.

\- Comment les lanternes s'allument-elles ? Hier je n'ai vu personne les allumer pourtant, elles ont pris feu par magie...

Il ne reçut aucune réponse. Autant parler à un mur. Bah, il s'était, malheureusement, habitué au silence durant son séjour.

Les vindices continuèrent à marcher dans ce silence étouffant, et Tsuna se résigna à ne pas pouvoir discuter et en apprendre plus.

Il regarda le dos de Jager. Le tissu de sa cape ne faisait aucun bruit, pourtant il la voyait bien onduler au rythme de sa marche. Son chapeau, bien enfoncé sur sa tête faisait comme si, vu de derrière, il était une personne normale.

Parfois, Tsuna se demandait s'ils étaient humains. Rien en eux ne le prouvait, leurs corps n'étant pas normalement constitués. Tout comme les arcobalenos, qui ne grandissaient pas, qui avaient rapetissés, mais avait gardés toute leur intelligence et expérience, ainsi que leur capacités d'avant. Bien sûr, ils avaient tous été humains, mais ils étaient, et sont toujours, les plus puissants de ce monde. Et qui dit puissant, dit ennemi. Qui dit ennemi, dit morts et qui dit morts dit faille psychologique. Enfin, c'était ce que Tsuna pensait...

Le châtain soupira encore une fois. Il pensait trop. Peut-être qu'un jour il comprendrait tout ceci, mais ce n'était pas le moment. Ce n'était peut-être pas le moment, mais à vrai dire il n'avait rien d'autre à faire. Il devait juste suivre les vindices, qui avançaient assez vite en fait... Il ne savait vraiment pas où ils l'emmenaient, et il avait beau leur demander, les fantômes noirs ne lui répondaient jamais...

...

Lambo était heureux. Ils allaient enfin chercher son Tsuna-nii* ! Et il pourrait aider !

Maintenant, il devait accomplir sa mission sans échouer. Le sauvetage de son grand frère reposait sur lui ! Après tout, il était un grand tueur, ce serait du gâteau, mais comme tout bon tueur qui se respecte, il devait prendre sa mission au sérieux. On n'est jamais à l'abri d'imprévus ! Il allait commencer sa mission de suite, pour une fois que Ahodera* lui confie quelque chose d'important, il n'allait pas le décevoir !

Le petit garçon était rentré chez lui à la nuit tombante, raccompagné par Gokudera et Yamamoto qui rentraient aussi chez eux. Il était alors allé manger, après avoir dit au revoir à ses aînés, et que Nana les ait remercié de s'en être occupé. Fuuta et I-pin l'attendait, et ils discutèrent de leur après-midi sans trop d'enthousiasme. Ici plus qu'ailleurs l'absence de Tsuna se faisait ressentir.

Nana ne le montrait pas forcement, mais son fils lui manquait atrocement, et elle s'inquiétait énormément. On aurait pu lui raconter un bobard, mais personne n'en avait eu le courage. Mentir à cette personne souriante et chaleureuse, qui gardait toujours le sourire, profitait de la vie et se réjouissant chaque jour de vivre faisait d'elle une femme exceptionnelle. Seul Iemitsu avait la force de lui mentir sur son travail. Mais pas sur son fils.

Parfois elle se perdait dans ses pensées, assise à la table du salon, les yeux dans le vide, et elle tournait la tête vers la fenêtre en regardant longuement le ciel, comme si elle priait les dieux de protéger son fils chéri.

Dans ces moments-là, les enfants n'osaient plus faire de bruit, respectant son silence et partageant sa tristesse. Elle avait toujours été souriante et chaleureuse, malgré l'absence de son mari, et les sorties régulières de Tsuna. Avant que les enfants n'arrivent, lorsque Tsuna sortait, elle devait rester seule dans cette grande maison, et les enfants se demandaient comment elle avait pu faire pour supporter cette solitude constante qu'ils ressentaient tous maintenant que Tsuna n'était plus là.

Lambo respectait cette femme, et ça lui faisait un peu mal au cœur de devoir fouiller dans ses affaires, mais il n'avait pas le choix pour retrouver Tsuna.

Après avoir mangés, ils montèrent les escaliers en rigolant, et se couchèrent après s'être mis en pyjama. Nana vint les border, et après leur avoir souhaité une bonne nuit et de beaux rêves, redescendit à la cuisine, pour faire la vaisselle et préparer le petit déjeuner du lendemain matin.

Lambo attendit, patiemment, que ses amis s'endorment, et, après avoir vérifié, il sauta au pied de son lit en faisant attention à ne pas faire de bruit. Silencieusement, il se faufila jusqu'à la porte et l'ouvrit doucement, grimaçant au petit son qu'elle émit lorsqu'il abaissa la poignée. Lentement, tous ses sens en alerte, il sortit, et referma la porte. Lorsqu'il fut sûr que personne ne l'avait entendu, il souffla, et écouta Nana en train de faire la vaisselle en compagnie de Bianchi. Elles discutaient doucement, avec la télé en petit bruit de fond.

Il souffla et se dirigea silencieusement vers la chambre de Nana, heureux que Reborn ne soit pas là. La pression qu'il avait accumulée en sortant de sa chambre commençait doucement à retomber, bien que Lambo sache qu'il ne fallait pas se relâcher.

Il n'était jamais allé dans la chambre de son hôtesse, et appréhendait un peu ce qu'il allait y trouver. La jeune femme avait toujours était bonne avec lui, ça lui faisait un peu mal de devoir fouiller dans sa vie privée.

Il ouvrit la porte et entra, prenant soin de laisser cette dernière entrebâillée, de sorte qu'il puisse entendre ce qu'il se passait à l'extérieur, et laisser un filet de lumière traverser la pièce. Lambo avait pris avec lui une lampe torche, ainsi il n'aurait pas à allumer la pièce.

Il alluma donc sa lampe torche et regarda autour de lui...

...

Tsuna souffla, ils marchaient depuis longtemps maintenant, la nuit était avancée, et les lanternes s'étaient, une nouvelle fois, le surprenant, allumées toutes seules. Décidément, ces lumières s'étaient allumées bien tard. En effet, Tsuna avait eu le temps de trébucher une dizaine de fois, ne voyant plus où il mettait les pieds. Et, quand, enfin, les lanternes s'étaient allumées, il avait sursauté et regardé tout autour de lui, pour les voir s'allumer toutes seules, une à une. Les vindices, eux, n'avait pas rechignés, et franchement, ça avait énervé le petit boss. Personne ne lui expliquait rien, et le premier qui se moquerait aurait le droit de subir sa colère, bien qu'il soit sûr que les vindices n'avaient aucune envie de se moquer, et que, même s'ils le faisaient, ils ne risquaient pas grand-chose. Il n'était pas un psychopathe, lui. Il serait donc celui qui risquerait de s'en mordre les doigts...-.

Perdu dans ses pensées, Tsuna ne remarqua pas que Jager s'était arrêté, et avait continué d'avancer, les yeux fixés sur le sol et une main se tenant le menton. Jager s'était décalé pour éviter de se prendre le châtain dans le dos, et regardait ce dernier avec une lueur d'amusement, ayant nullement l'intention de l'arrêter, ni de le prévenir, se demandant tout simplement si le petit boss arrêterait de marcher de lui-même.

Apparemment non, puisque ce dernier avait dépassé les vindices, qui semblaient attendre qu'il se prenne le mur en face de lui, ce qui ne rata pas.

BOUM !

Le son de la châtain rencontrant l'obstacle résonna le long du couloir, provoquant un micro (non, un nano) rire chez les vindices. D'ailleurs, le cri de douleur de Tsuna sembla accentuer ce micro (nano) rire chez les gardiens noirs. Il n'y était pas allé de main morte.

La « victime » se retourna et les regarda avec mécontentement, presque de la colère. Nan, mais sérieusement, ils auraient pu le prévenir ! En plus, il s'était bien fait mal, il aurait sûrement une bosse le lendemain. Ce n'était vraiment pas sympa de leur part !

Il ouvrit la bouche pour leur faire savoir ce qu'il pensait lorsque quelque chose l'intrigua. Pourquoi ils s'étaient arrêtés ? Lentement Tsuna ouvrit grand les yeux. En face de lui se dressait une porte immense, si grande et si haute que l'on se sentait aussi petit qu'une fourmi à côté.

\- mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?! S'écria le Decimo.

* * *

FIN du chapitre

à suivre les amis ! ;D

*Tsuna-nii : c'est ainsi que Lambo exprime son affection pour Tsuna, "nii" désigne grand-frère en japonais.

*Ahodera : c'est une insulte utilisée par Lambo dirigée contre Gokudera, "Aho" veut dire idiot en japonais.

bref, je m'excuse encore du retard, j'en suis navrée. laissez tout de même une petite review pour votre auteure en manque ;P c'est vital !

allez, je vous dit rendez-vous au prochain chapitre,

arrivederci !


	7. ANNONCE

ANNONCE

coucou chers lecteurs,

tout d'abord je m'excuse de ne pas avoir pu poster la semaine dernière, sans vous avoir prévenu. Pour des raisons personnelles, et j'ai beaucoup de soucis en ce moment, je vais mettre la fiction en suspens pour, au plus, trois semaines.

Je m'excuse encore, mais les soucis actuels plus le syndrome de la page blanche que j'ai chopé je ne sais comment font que je ne parviens plus à boucler mes chapitres, et malheureusement, les week-ends qui arrive seront, pour moi, très chargés. Ainsi, je vous rassure, je reviendrais dès que je serait guérie, avec, espérons le, plein de chapitres en avance ! Je ne vous abandonnerais pas !

Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont soutenu, mis en suivi ou en favoris la fic, à ceux qui l'ont tout simplement lue, et un très grand merci à ceux qui ont commenté ! Vos reviews m'ont vraiment touchée, et ça m'est d'un véritable soutient !

Merci à toutes ces personnes ! merchiiiiiiiiii !

(donc, on dirait vraiment que je vous fait une lettre d'adieu x3) bref, non je ne compte pas mourir (et ouais, dommage xD), et le prochain chapitre sortira dans au moins trois semaines ! Je vais revenir vous révéler le mystère que cache la porte ne vous en faites pas x) je ne suis juste pas en condition de vous écrire une suite digne de ce nom !

Et donc, encore pardon, désolé, excusez-moi, mais je vais m'absenter un moment ^^' !

merci à Mizu-chan, pour avoir corrigé mes chapitres précédant (désolé à toi aussi, hein...), et à vous tous ! JE VOUS AIME ! ET JE REVIENDRAIS !

Aller, kiss Kiss Minna !

Addaline.


End file.
